


doMECHstic life

by auroracode



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Mechtober 2020, This is pure fluff, jonny is good in the kitchen, plus a little bit of crack, the entire crew are little gremlins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroracode/pseuds/auroracode
Summary: Some small domestic moments in the lives of the mechs
Relationships: Dr Carmilla & Jonny d'Ville, Dr Carmilla & Nastya Rasputina, The Mechanisms Ensemble & The Mechanisms Ensemble
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	doMECHstic life

**Author's Note:**

> For Mechotober  
> Prompt: domestic mechs

“You’re cheating.” Jonny accused Nastya, as he glared at the pile of cards on the table, “There’s no way you have such a good hand.” 

Nastya stuck out her tongue at him as she slapped down a draw two, forcing Ashes to add more cards to their hand. “You're just upset you’re losing.” She told him, waving the small amount of cards she had left tauntingly in his face. “So much for you being a ‘dab hand at the cards’ I guess.” 

Ashes snorted at that, “She’s got you there Jonny.” They commented, before glaring at their hand in displeasure, Nastya’s last move had totally messed up their plan to win. “Besides, aren't you the one cheating?”

“Of course I’m cheating!” Jonny informed her, “And so are you! Which is why there’s no way Nastya could be winning if she’s not cheating as well!”

“Wait…” From across the table Brian looked at them with a hurt expression. “You guys are cheating?”

* * *

“Ow!” Tim winced as the hand he’d been reaching out to grab cookie dough with was smacked with a wooden spoon. “What was that for?” He demanded, shooting a glare at his attacker that might have been intimidating had they not seen it so many times before. 

“Hands off.” Jonny growled, scooting the bowl out of reach of the gunner. “It’s not good to eat the dough.” 

Tim scoffed, “Oh come on, what’s the worst that could happen? I die of salmonella poisoning?” 

“Oh, you’ll die all right.” Jonny told him, his hand moving towards his gun; however before he could actually do anything the sound of metal clattering against metal rang through the kitchen, causing both he and Tim to turn around in search of the source. 

“Really? You too?” 

“Hey, I was here first!” 

Tim and Jonny both began to yell as they caught sight of Marius sitting at the counter, his metal hand stuck into the bowl of cookie dough and a totally unrepentant look on his face. 

“They’re going to get eaten anyway.” He pointed out with a shrug, “Why wait?”

Jonny shot him as an answer. As he then turned his gun back towards Tim, the man raised his hands in surrender. 

“I’ll wait, I’ll wait.” Normally he wouldn’t have been too worried about Jonny shooting him, but everyone knew Jonny made the best cookies on the ship, if he died there was no guarantee he’d revive before they all got eaten.

* * *

There was a displeased expression on Nastya’s face as she stood, arms crossed, staring at Gunpowder Tim and the Toy Soldier in annoyance. “Did you even get any of the things I asked for?”

Tim glanced at the large pile of shopping behind him and shrugged, he honestly didn’t even remember what Nastya had asked them to get.   
“We Had A Wonderful Time!” The Toy Soldier exclaimed, a happy smile on it’s painted face. It wasn’t really sure what they’d gone out to do, but it had been included and so it was happy. 

Nastya rubbed at her forehead, feeling the start of a headache forming; all she’d wanted was some components to finish repairs, and instead she’d ended up with….well honestly she wasn’t sure. Within the numerous bags she could see candy, toys, clothes, decorations, and all manner of other things; the most eye-catching of all their purchases though was the giant human sized teddy bear.

“Why?” She asked, gesturing wildly at it. “Why?”

The Toy Soldier’s already big grin grew wider, wider than it should be able to in fact, but Nastya had spent far too long in the same crew as it to even notice.

“It’s Very Soft!”

Tim nodded in agreement to the Toy Solider’s claim and Nastya felt her headache grow even stronger. “How did you even get Ashes to let you….” She trailed off as she finally noticed that the other Mechanism was nowhere to be seen. She’d sent them along with Tim and the Toy Soldier since Ashes tended to take their responsibility as Quartermaster rather seriously, and thus was more likely to not frivolously buy stuff. 

And yet there were plenty of frivolous purchases in front of her and no sign of Ashes. 

“What happened?”

Tim shifted nervously, Nastya was no Jonny, but she could still be terrifying when she was angry. 

“Well...there was this bonfire…”

* * *

“Jonny Old Chap! Look” Jonny winced as the Toy Soldier enthusiastically slapped at his arm and pointed out the car window in a random direction. “There’s a McDonalds.” 

Jonny gave a halfhearted glance out the window and scowled as he saw that there was in fact a McDonalds a little further ahead, he knew what would be coming next. 

“We Should Stop And Get Something!” 

“Yeah! I want a hamburger!” Tim agreed, and Jonny’s hand tightened on the wheel in annoyance.

“We are not stopping.” He firmly told them. Stopping would make getting to their destination take even longer and he wanted to get out of this stupid car as soon as possible. 

He hated planets where the main method of transportation was cars, not because they were less technologically advanced than what he was used to, but because they were so enclosed and cramped. Give him a nice horse to ride, a train he could walk around in or a big spaceship as a method of travel, anything but a car that was filled with his idiot crewmates. 

If he wasn’t the one being forced to drive perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad, he could close his eyes and attempt to take a nice nap until they got to their destination. Unfortunately someone, who totally wasn’t him, had shot their unusual driver Brian after he’d complained one too many times about them killing the cars original owner; and thus he’d found himself behind the wheel since he didn’t trust any of the others to do it. It would have been much easier of course to just have the Aurora drop them off at their destination, but Nastya, Ashes and Raphaella had declared they had plans for the planet, plans that would be ruined if anyone saw the Aurora. 

Which, given the unspoken rule among the crew to not deliberately mess up each others’ plans on a planet, meant they had to run errands the local way. Of course, Jonny had noticed that Ashes, Nastya and Raphaella all conveniently had other stuff they had to do when it came time to run said errands.

“It’s still a long drive Jonny, As a doctor, I would recommend we make sure we have sustenance to keep us going.” Marius piped up from his place in the backseat, and Jonny took a hand off the wheel to flip him off. 

“You’re not a real doctor Marius.” He gruffly told him, “Don’t try and pull that.” 

“Actually,” Tim commented, pulling out a piece of paper and passing it forward to Ivy in the front seat. “I have his diploma right here.” 

As Jonny glanced at the piece of paper and let out a snort, it was a rather impressive forgery, or rather it would have been were it not entirely written in crayon. 

“When did you even make this?” 

Tim shrugged, “Maybe I’ll tell you after we get McDonalds.”

“We’re not getting McDonalds.” That didn’t seem to be the answer Tim wanted and he quickly started up a chant, which Marius and the Toy Soldier joined him in. 

“McDonalds! McDonalds! McDonalds!”

Rubbing at his forehead, Jonny glanced at Ivy beside him; at least she wasn’t being an annoyance.

“I wouldn’t mind something to eat.” 

Jonny quickly changed his mind, Ivy was a traitor. 

“Alright, you know what? Fine, we’ll stop.” Jonny told them, turning to pull into the McDonalds drive-thru, and the chanting turned to cheers. 

“Hi, can I take your order?” The woman at the window asked, and Jonny let out a sigh. 

“Yeah, can I get one black coffee?”

* * *

“Watch it.” Jonny growled, ducking to avoid getting hit by one of Raphaella ’s hands as she gestured wildly in order to emphasize her point. The scientist barely spared him a glance however before returning to complaining. 

“And then she had the nerve to get the Aurora to lock me out of my lab! Can you believe it?” 

“That’s rough.” Brian consoled, half his attention focused on making sure the nail polish went on her fingers smoothly. “You did blow a hole in one of the walls though, you can’t blame her for being upset.”

Raphaella scoffed, “Jonny shots holes in the wall all the time and you don’t see Nastya getting upset.”

That earned her disbelieving looks from the other two occupants of the room. 

“Have you somehow managed to miss all the times she’s chased me through the halls with a wrench?” Jonny questioned, before pausing and thinking about it for a moment. “Actually with how much time you spend in your lab you might have.”

Raphaella opened her mouth to argue, before realizing that he had a point. Instead, she turned to Brian.

“Are you almost done? I really need to try to get back into my lab before my experiment gets away.” 

Brian mentally filled the later half of that comment in his mind under ‘things I might need to be concerned about later’ and then nodded. 

“They just need to dry, then you should be good to go.” He turned to Jonny. “Want me to paint yours too?”

“Sure.”

* * *

“Nastya look!” Nastya jumped slightly before turning to glare at the jerk of a first mate who’d startled her by whispering right into her ear. The man in question looked entirely unrepentant as he pointed across the street towards a store, or more specifically the sign in the window reading ‘All Candy 50% off’. “What do you think?”

Nastya frowned, the idea of candy was appealing, but she was well aware that neither she nor Jonny had any money on them. “I doubt Carmilla will go for it.” She told him.

“Go for what?” This time it was both of them who jumped as the doctor’s voice suddenly came from behind them. Whirling around they found Carmilla staring at them in amusement; for a moment the three of them just stared at each other and then Carmilla turned her gaze in the direction they’d been looking. “...candy huh?”

She pursed her lips, a thoughtful expression on her face as Nastya and Jonny waited nervously to hear what she would say. They were running somewhat low on funds, but it wouldn’t be that hard to get more, and she had put them through a lot recently.

“Well,” She finally said after what seemed like an eternity to the two mechansims, “I suppose you both do deserve a treat, you can pick out two things each.” 

The bright smiles on her kids' faces assured her she’d made the right choice.


End file.
